bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic Combat Feats
These feats are custom to Baldurs Gate: The Sword Coast Chronicles. They were implemented based on their Pencil and Paper incarnations. Please note that these feats are not currently enabled yet. There is no guarantee that they will go live in this form, or at all. Trip Type: General Action Prerequisite: n/a feat Description: As a full round action, you can attempt to trip an opponent. On a successful melee touch attach against your target, you make a Dexterity check opposed by the defender's Dexterity or Strength check (whichever ability score has the higher modifier). A combatant gets a -4 penalty for every size category he is larger than Medium or a +4 bonus for every size category he is smaller than Medium. If you win, you trip the defender. If you lose, the defender may immediately react and make a Dexterity check opposed by your Dexterity or Strength check to try to trip you. Tripped characters are considered stunned, flat-footed and prone, and cannot move, attack, cast a spell or do any other action. Furthermore, melee attackers have a +4 bonus to attack rolls against prone characters and ranged attacks have a -4 penalty to attack rolls against prone characters. A character that is tripped is immune to stunning or tripping for 3 rounds. Use: Selected Improved Trip Type: General Prerequisite: Combat Expertise, Intelligence 13 Description: You do not provoke an attack of opportunity when you attempt to trip an opponent while you are unarmed. You also gain a +4 bonus on your Strength check to trip your opponent. If you trip an opponent in melee combat, you immediately get a melee attack against that opponent as if you hadn’t used your attack for the trip attempt. Use: Selected Aid Other: / Defend Type: General Action Prerequisite: n/a feat Description: In melee combat, you can help a friend attack or defend by distracting or interfering with an opponent. If you’re in position to make a melee attack on an opponent that is engaging a friend in melee combat, you can attempt to aid your friend as a standard action. You make an attack roll against the target's AC with a +10 AB bonus, but do not press your attack to actually connect and do injury. If you succeed, your friend gains either a +2 bonus on his next attack roll against that opponent or a +2 bonus to AC against that opponent’s next attack (your choice), as long as that attack comes before the beginning of your next turn. Multiple characters can aid the same friend, and similar bonuses stack. Use: Selected Lunge Type: General / Fighter Maneuver Prerequisite: None feat Description: You Lunge against your last attacked target, causing an attack of oppertunity but doing +5 damage if you hit. This is a free attack made at your highest AB. Usable once per turn. Use: Selected Pommel Strike Type: General / Fighter Maneuver Prerequisite: None feat Description: Once every two rounds, instead of attacking with your sword (or similar weapon) you may attack your last attacked target with the pommel. If you hit, it does 1d4 bludgeoning damage. If the target fails a reflex saving throw he is denied his DEX bonus to AC until next round. A creature with Uncanny Dodge or Improved Uncanny dodge only loses half the AC. If the target then fails a fortitude saving throw the he is also dazed. Dazed creatures always lose their full DEX bonus to AC. The DC of the reflex saving throw is 10 + half your total attack bonus. The DC of the fortitude saving throw is 10 + your strength modifier. The fortitude DC increases by one when your hit dice reaches 15, 20, 25 and 30. The pommel strike is made at your highest AB but reduces your attacks by 1. Use: Selected Weapon and Torch Style Type of Feat: General Style feat: granted upon equipping a torch Specifics: While fighting with a one-handed melee weapon and holding a lit torch in the other hand, you get a free attack with the off hand torch. If the attack hits, you sweep your torch across your foe's eyes, dealing ld6 points of fire damage and dazzling him for 1d4 rounds unless he succeeds a reflex saving throw DC 10 + Str modifier and half your hit-dice. You can also use this feat while wielding a lit lantern, a sunrod, or an everburning torch in your off hand, although items that do not give off heat do not deal fire damage. While using this style you incur a -2 penalty to all your attacks. This penalty is offset by the feat: Two Weapon Fighting. Use: Selected as a mode Feats curtesy of Rasael, testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna Category:Feats Category:Feats in development